Not my fault!
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Even the most awkward of memories are looked back at fondly.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

_**Not My Fault!**_

"Why not?" Came the naughty, haughty, daring question.

The two boys, best friends for the entirety of their short lives, stared at each other for a long time. They were at their best friend's room, having been led in by said friend's mother. It was just them, without the rest of their friends, and they were on the most important of missions. They had a gift, one they both worked hard on, oh so hard to pick. Finally they found something they both agreed on, both thought she'd like, and above all else – affordable. Now, they were left to face what they thought would be the easy part yet ended up biting them in the rear.

They needed a place to hide the present in.

Her room? A given.

Out of sight? Naturally.

Somewhere still without reach, that won't take a forever for her to get to? That… took them a while to figure out. They went through closets, cabinets, most of the drawers, under the bed and the pillow, but nothing seemed to fir their needs.

They were about to give up when they spotted what might as well have been a holy grail. Sticking out of one of the drawers was an ever so soft looking, ever so temping, ever so innocent…

A pair of polka dotted piece of lace-lined cloth.

It took them a moment, two, yet before they properly reached there, the elder child's cheeks flared up. Being several months the wiser, he realized what the item was. By the time they reached the count of five and a bit, the younger boy's cheeks lit up as well and both were left to stare at each other. It was about the only place they didn't look through, and about the most perfectest of places for what they had in mind.

"She… she does look through there da- daily…" The brunette stuttered before gulping, an awkward, flustered smile on his lips. The response came in the form of a sly, crooked smirk that had almost made one not pay attention to the boy's flushed face – almost.

"Well then… why not?" Came the naughty, haughty, daring question. "It's the perfect place for it. She'd _definitely_ find it there."

The only response he received was a wide eyed silence and burning cheeks for quite a while.

"Riku… you're a pervert."

A growl left Riku's lips at that comment.

"You're the one that suggested that place to begin with, Sora." He accused before smirking again. "I think it's only appropriate you'll be the one to put it there, don't you think?"

Sora's face went the redder it had yet. "Me?"

"You." Riku concluded before he walked up to the dresser and pulled the drawer open. "Since you offered it." Next, he pulled the small stool the room's regular occupant used when she required access to the higher drawers in her nightstand.

Sora in the meanwhile looked down at the present in his hands rather shamefully.

"I… did, but…"

"But nothing." Riku interjected, one foot on the stool and both hands on the opened drawer. "Get over here and let's get this over with."

"Let's get- you're excited about this too, you jerk." Sora huffed defiantly with puffed cheeks.

"_Too_, Sora?"

"…yeah." He growled and put his foot on the opposite side of the stool. Tension as though weighted down on them then as the two boys glanced at each other with equally restless expressions on their faces.

"On three?"

"One-"

"Two-"

Both boys pushed themselves up at once and reached to place the gift on top of the many pieces of underwear with their eyes closed, their small hearts beating rapidly in their chests.

Eventually, with the gift safely placed in its hiding place they both relaxed and finally opened their eyes, yet the smiles froze on their faces as they finally laid eyes on what older men might've called 'the holy land'. Rows upon rows of carefully folded and placed pieces of fabrics, their colors and patterns alluring to young girls and boys alike. It was beautiful, in a way, and in another as equally terrifying. Unable to truly help himself and his curious nature, Sora ended up reaching for the item that drew their attention to that drawer. He picked it up with both hands holding the edges and tugged lightly sideways. The both of them ended up gawking admiringly at the elastic item as Sora stretched and released the pinkish, ribboned panty. So entranced were they, so utterly embarrassed and flushed that they were caught completely off guard when the door was slowly pushed open. They both froze at the soft sound of the door's creeks and had to tear their eyes away from the glorious object to face the new-comer. There was the girl herself, standing there, her blonde hair falling around her wide blue eyes. Shock and a mite of disbelief were evident on her soft features, and as she finally realized what was happening, she finally uttered – "Eh?"

Following their cue, both boys opened their mouths and screamed at the top of their lungs. The girl shrieked in response and stood still as her friends dashed past her and out the door. She was almost certain they were gone but soon enough Sora ran back – still screaming. He pushed the pair of panties he ended up taking with him into the girl's hands and then turned to run away, screaming still.

–

"S, stop laughing!" Sora roared, face utterly flushed and the will to bury himself rising steadily within. Donald and Goofy on their part were still far too busy laughing themselves silly at the awkward story. Even Jiminy was having a hard time writing Sora's story down properly.

"G, gwarsh, Sora, that's quite a tale, ah-yuck!"

"What a wonderful first experience!" Donald offered, and actually made Sora pull his Keyblade.

"You guys… I told you it was embarrassing from the start! Knock it off!"

Goofy covered his mouth with his hands while Donald managed to settle down enough to only snicker quietly. Sora huffed and let go of his Keyblade right before he looked down at the Royal Chronicler who stepped up towards him.

"Sora, this is quite an… entertaining story…"

The boy growled.

"But there's quite a big hole in it."

Sora blinked while both Donald and Goofy straightened up.

"Missing? What do you mean, Jiminy?" The goose asked with a frown. The cricket in response browsed through this newest entry to his journal. "Well, you still haven't told us what you and Riku got her, Sora."

The members of the royal court blinked before looking at Sora with expectation shining in their eyes. Sora scratched the back of his neck before smiling goofily.

"A picture frame."

The blink was unanimous to the point it made a sound.

"A-"

"Picture frame?" The two larger animals asked, making Sora thus huff lightly.

"You make it sound like that's all we got her. Gimme a bit more credit than that."

"Then what _did_ you get her?" Goofy queried before Donald stomped his foot down.

"Yeah, we wanna know!"

Sora placed one hand on his hip while scratching under his nose with the other.

"Heee… well, remember I told you how she always was? Drawing us? Well, we decided to return the favor… sort of."

"You got her a picture?"

"A photo." Sora replied with a grin. "I don't remember who took it, or when, but it was a really good photo. It had me, Riku, and Naminé-"

And two were smiling brightly. Sora's grin was wide and honest, and he seemed as though he was laughing. On the other side of the picture was Riku, a comfortable smirk on his face. In between them was a blonde girl whose smile was left as a blank. Naminé placed down the piece of crayon she was using up to then and stared hollowly at the unfinished picture.

"It was never taken, Sora…" The girl muttered as the tears welled up in her eyes and she eventually yielded, burying her face in both hands. "Ever…"


End file.
